


Topless

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, top! miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Jet lagged and wanting to go home, Gray is surprised to see what Miles is wearing and his intentions.Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com





	Topless

**Author's Note:**

> Enjooooooooooooooy

Gray was so fucking done with business trips. The meetings, the preparing, the flights. While conventions and panels were fun and somewhat stressful, serious meetings were the absolute worst ever. Today was finally going to be the day he would go home and sleep in his actual bed. He knew Miles was probably going to be in the office working with the other writers most of the day. 

Gray pushed open the door to their shared apartment as he dropped his suitcases at the door. He looked around to see Miles had cleaned up a bit from the drunken snaps he was sent of him of Miles, Kerry, and Cole all playing the newest Mario Kart. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the rack. 

Gray grabbed his phone and whatever else he needed and walked to the bedroom door, which was for whatever reason, closed. He grabbed the knob and opened it to see someone on the bed. 

"Who the fuck!" Gray jumped at the shock of someone being home. It wasn't a stranger, it was Miles. Not just any Miles, Miles wearing a virgin killer sweater. 

"Oh hey Gray, I was waiting for you." Miles looked over and tried to play it nonchalant with a wink. Miles was sideways on the bed, leaning back into his elbows. Only wearing what barley could be called a sweater backwards so his chest was exposed. 

"I...I thought you had work." Gray stood still in the doorway and kept looking him up and down. He hoped this wasn't some jet lag dream. 

Miles sat up on the end of the bed. "Well I knew you were going to get home today from a shit ton of busy stuff you don't like. So I thought it be so kind of me to surprise you." He grinned at Gray's face. 

Gray walked over to the bed and put his stuff on the dresser. "I'm glad you did. You look fucking gorgeous." Gray went to go run a finger down his bare chest though Miles swatted it away. 

"Not so tired now from the text messages from earlier hm?" Miles smirked at him and moved one leg over the other so it would hike up to expose his thighs. 

"Well yeah this was like a shot of espresso now." Usually Gray and Miles would set up a hour or two at night during when one of them was gone to dirty talk on the phone if they were both mutually missing each other. Though they absolutely had no time for anything like that over the time they were separated.

"I dressed up just in case you were interested though wasn't really sure if you take the chance because it's late. Was wondering if you want to let me take the lead." Miles looked up at Gray and held his hand. 

"You wanna top?" Gray ran his hand through his hair. "I'd fucking love to see that." He sat next him on the bed and Miles went in to kiss him. 

"I've always wanted to do this." Miles said in between the kisses. He felt Gray's hand grab onto his thigh and lightly squeeze. Miles was never one to want to be the leader in bed, though since Gray just got back from a long trip it was only fair. Plus it wouldn't hurt to switch it up some.

Miles broke the now deep kiss and moved down to Gray's next who was running his hand up and down Miles' leg. 

"I've been waiting for this," Miles started to nibble onto Gray's neck and he hissed softly. "I've been planning on how I'm going to fuck you." Gray felt his stomach get hot at Miles's voice was so low. 

After being satisfied with the bite marks he made on Gray's neck, Miles climbed more on the bed. "Come here and take your shirt off." Gray did as he was instructed and made his way to Miles. 

Miles wrapped his arms to grab onto Gray's butt and kissed him again, this time more rough. Gray felt his chest push up against Miles' and wrapped his arms around the other's neck to balance. After they broke away to breathe, Gray was pushed to be on his back by Miles who was already straddling him. "I'm going to fuck you so good." Miles ran his hand down Gray's chest to undo his belt. 

Gray ran his thumb over Miles' nipple and used his other hand to go at the other one. He rolled both of them with his fingers as he felt his pants getting undone. Miles slid his pants off Gray and slapped the elastic of his underwear back against his skin. Gray looked up at Miles who dug his fingernails into his thighs. 

"Get on the floor on your knees. Now." Gray got up without any hesitation and made his way to get on his knees on the ground. He didn't want any of Miles' famous hard high-fives to make him not sit for the rest of the day. Miles sat so his legs were in between Gray and he pulled up his sweater so only his bulge was showing. "I want to see you suck me off with that pretty mouth of yours. Don't stop until I tell you to." Miles stroked Gray's face. 

"Just for you babe." Gray pulled down Miles' underwear and grabbed onto his hard cock.  
"Take all of my cock. Y-yeah that's real fucking good" Miles groaned and Gray did as he was told, taking in the head and moving down. 

Miles yanked on Gray's hair who hummed in response. Gray started to push down further to take in him as much as he could. Once reaching a good spot, Miles started to pull Gray's head up and down to fuck his mouth. "Take it all in Gray!" Miles moaned loudly. Gray tried to stay focused so he wouldn't totally choke on him.

Gray closed his eyes and held onto Miles' legs. He hummed softly to create a vibration. He felt his head get pulled off Miles' dick and he panted. "Fuck your mouth is so good, I just don't want to cum yet. I still want to fuck you." 

Gray nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Of course. I missed your cock. I'm excited to have you all in me though." Gray got back onto the bed only for Miles to start positioning him.  
"Get on all fours." He instructed. Once Gray did he made sure his butt was in the air. 

"Before we continue, it's only safe of me to stretch you out." Miles purred as he pulled Gray's underwear down past his thighs. 

Gray gasped when he felt Miles' finger go around the rim of his hole. "Miles please..." Gray groaned softly. Miles smirked at the response and grabbed the bottle of lube he had placed on the nightstand a reach away from them. Gray grabbed onto the comforter below him. He made sure to pour the lube all over Gray's hole.  
"I'm so thankful you're fucking hygienic." Miles spoke up before putting a finger inside of him. Gray started to moan Miles' name softly before finally realizing what Miles was setting up.  
Miles had ran his tongue around the rim of his hole before going straight into him. Gray moaned even louder, they had planned to try it out before though it was even better than expected. 

Miles started to push his tongue into Gray. His hands were spreading him apart as he moved his wet, warm tongue in and out of Gray. 

Gray could feel his cock was leaking onto the bed. He whined when Miles pulled back from him. 

"Hope that was good for you, though I'm ready to fuck you now." Miles smacked Gray on the ass which was just as hard as any of his high fives. Gray winced a little and Miles laughed. 

Miles poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and snapped the bottle shut. He pushed his first finger into Gray and then another one almost right after. Gray hadn't felt anything like that in a long time, usually being the one to do it to Miles. 

Miles scissored his fingers together to stretch him out. "I know you been waiting for the I could top you, Gray. I've been waiting for the day I'd be able to give it to you." Miles heard a loud moan from Gray as his prostate was getting touched with his 'come here' motion. 

Miles grabbed the base of Gray's cock with his free hand to keep from cumming. Miles added in a third finger for extra measure of getting him prepped before finally pulling out and wiping his fingers on the bed sheets. 

Miles ripped open the condom and rolled it on himself before adding more lube too it. "Level yourself." Miles said and Gray made sure his body was more leveled than just having his ass up. 

Miles was so ecstatic this was happening. Miles moved his tip to Gray's hole and started to slowly push in, to give Gray some time to get comfortable. Gray felt Miles' hands at his side to help hold him straight. 

"Oh fuck Gray you're so perfect." Mikes pushed in further until he felt it was good enough to move. He slapped Gray's ass hard and looked up as he heard him moan.

"Fuck me already Miles." He whined looking back at the other who's face was bright red.

"Yeah? Want me to-" Miles cut himself off to start moving his hips back to push into him. 

"Yes please! Miles please just fuck me good." He felt Miles starting to pick up the pace and find his rhythm of still somewhat steady. 

"Yeah I bet you like being fucked by me, Gray. I'm taking charge here now." He moved his right hand to grab onto Gray's hair roughly. "You like being my bottom? You like it when my cock-fuck! When my cock is in y-you?" Miles started to go a little faster, rolling his hips into him. 

"Hell yeah just please keep going!" Gray moaned and gripped onto the blankets tightly. 

Miles felt as he was getting close and he knew he was finally hitting the other's prostate now. He moved the hand holding his hip down to Gray's shaft and started to jerk him off. 

Gray thought he was going to just fucking disintegrate at the orgasm he got from all the help Miles had gave him. He came into his hand and shortly after, Miles came too. 

They both panted and Miles released Gray's hair. He now was realizing the heat from the sweater he was wearing, even if it was open on the front. Miles pulled out of Gray slowly, trying to catch his breath and Gray collapsed onto the bed. 

"Miles, you need to top more often. Calling it now." Gray rolled onto his back to look at Miles, who was climbing off the bed to remove his condom and the sweater. "I'm glad I did a good job. Learned from the best though." Miles winked at him. After grabbing some mouthwash and rinsing out a few times, Miles joined him back on the bed. 

"Now my favorite part of any of the sex, the cuddling." Miles laughed and got onto the mattress.

Gray motioned for Miles to move in closer and he rested his head onto his chest. "So happy to have you back home." He pressed a kiss onto his chest and looked up at Gray. 

"Probably the best welcoming I ever got. So glad you kept the sweater too. Let's see how we feel on morning and I'll return the favor." Gray ran his fingers in Miles' hair slowly and the two drifted into sleep.


End file.
